Wei Qing (Chronicle Legion)
Summary Wei Qing is a Resurrectee and general of the Eastern Roman Empire. He is sent by Caesar to support the Japanese fight with the British Empire's invasion army. In his previous life Wei Qing lived during the Western Han Dynasty. Despite his humble origins as a shepherd, he joined the imperial court as a laborer under the rule of Emperor Wu when his beautiful older sister became the emperor's concubine. After the emperor heard of him We Qing ended up becoming a general and was handed 10,000 soldiers to deal with the Xiongnu, nomadic tribes that dominated the north and west of China. Despite all previous generals failing to pacify them, Wei Qing emerged victorious time after time and ended up receiving the highest honors of the state and becoming the Chief Defense Minister and Generalissimo of the army, though he still kept his reserved and humble/unassuming personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Wei Qing, Zhongqing Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Chevalier, Resurrectee, General Powers and Abilities: Peak human condition, Can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired, can sense the most effective path to survival, Skilled tactician and general, Summoning (Able to summon Legions), Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), and Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Building level (Capable of fighting Legions) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Should be comparable to Masatsugu) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Building level (Can trade blows with Legions and other Resurrectees using the same technique) Stamina: Very High, Can summon and feed over 1000 Legions Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Wyvern Intelligence: Expert general and tactician like other Resurrectees, has a lot of experience as both a general and noble, and is very used to fighting in unfavorable conditions Weaknesses: Has to regularly replenish ectoplasmic fluid for his Legions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Wei Qing can summon Legions to do his bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Wei's Legions are the standard Eastern Roman Empire's Centuriae. Wei's Chevalier strength is of 1051 Legions. **'Body Summoning:' Resurrectees are able to summon a Legion onto their body, which surrounds them in the phantom image of a Legion. This gives them the same level of strength of an actual Legion, allowing them to fight Legions head-on. They can also use this to boost the speed of a flying summon to the speeds displayed by Legions. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Kanglong Youhui:' Wei Qing's Feat of Arms. Wei Qing faced a huge number of obstacles in his previous life, both in battle and in the court such as unreasonable treatment from the upper class, or being forced to lead armies that are clearly weaker than the enemy. Because of this, Wei Qing's intuition is especially sharp and he is able to know when to advance or retreat, know where to move for better fortune and which positions are disadvantageous, etc; telling him the most effective path to survival as a kind of premonition. However, it has been implied this is only a portion of the Feat's true power. Key: Base | Body Summoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8